


In your arms

by ranimo



Category: Jimin is soft for his boyfie, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Yeah that’s it - Fandom, love in the air - Fandom, makes you feel single but I didn’t say that, strong bond - Fandom, sue him - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranimo/pseuds/ranimo
Summary: In which CEO park jimin misses his designer boyfriend.
Kudos: 3





	In your arms

Choosing your job requires a lot and a lot of thinking because in the end it’s the path that you’ll take until the end , no matter how many working hours , days you have to be away from home , or simply the physical and mental effort you need to put even if you’re in your own room. 

It is a hard choice ,everyone knows that , even Park jimin , the famous young CEO .  
Owning a company is not easy , the amount of paper work you have to sign, the meetings you need to attend , persuading people into investing in your business , trips that can take months and months, even staying at home feels like you’re away with how much work you need to do. 

But you know when it all becomes bearable ? It’s when you have that one person in your life that makes you long to be home , can’t wait to put those keys in the lock and open the door just to see that smile painted on their lips welcoming you,warming , makes you feel like the long day you had is worth it, and just like they say hard work pays off, maybe . 

It is no difference for jimin and his boyfriend,  
Min yoongi; an interior designer who works from home since he suffers from social anxiety, so he doesn’t go to a company , which is why he spends his time in their room on his desk with a laptop in front of him and his drawing materials scattered in front of him . Having two phones next to him , one for his professional side and the other one for his one and only . 

Relationships can be hard , romantic ones of course . Being invested in their work doesn’t give them enough time for basic couple stuff , only small cuddling sessions while watching marvel movies on a Saturday night , but unfortunately most of the time it gets interrupted by a phone call either for an urgent meeting or a new client asking to change their house design . 

But even after all this , there’s one rule , nothing is more important than the sacred Friday night, having established a rule since they started dating senior year of high school,Friday night is date night, nothing can ever interrupt it, phones shut off, work left behind, just them, their hands intertwined, soft smiles and few kisses here and there while they enjoy their date, wether it be in a fancy restaurant, or even snuggled up next to each other in their silk bedsheets with mean girls in the background. 

Some may find this kind of relationship odd but for yoongi and jimin it’s actually better than nothing , even if they do crave each other’s presence more than anything on most days. At least one thing is for sure , no matter how busy they are , no matter how much they can be away , feelings never change , even one good morning or good night text makes the other fall in love even more because a simple act shows how much your partner cares . 

Jimin does feel bad , he feels bad for having to leave the house all of a sudden because one of their branches are facing problems with some customers. Even if Yoongi can be busy but never as much as jimin since he’s always home even his type of busy is just stopping his 10 minutes break and going back to his desk because of a sudden call from clients asking for few changes so he needs to take notes. 

Either way jimin does know he needs a break , a break from all of this , no phone calls , no emergency meetings , nothing just him and his baby . 

Which is why it’s on a Monday morning , standing next to the giant window in his office, watching as the sun shines its way through the big city of Seoul, roads busy with cars and buses since it’s rush hour after all . His coffee in his hand long forgotten, the other hand in his pocket . Drowning in his own thoughts which all lead to one gummy smile , that damned gummy smile that he will trade the world for, he misses his babe more than anything , after all the thinking he -and for the first time- decides to take a break so he calls his secretary Yeonjun. 

“Good Morning sir how may I help?” asks the latter as he comes in , his facial expression seems kind of annoyed , I mean you can’t blame him his boss called for him when he was enjoying his freshly made croissant.

“Morning yeonjun-ssi please cancel all my schedule for the next week I need to be somewhere important and I can’t take any calls or anything”.  
The secretary sure is surprised , I mean he knew that his boss needed a break but he never thought he would actually take one, and he also can’t call it a break since the boss said “somewhere important”.  
Jimin seems to feel the sudden quiet mood so he turns around to look at the secretary and chuckles at the sight. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?”  
“Huh? O-oh I’m s-sorry sir I w-wasnt expecting that”  
“It’s okay but please be quick”  
“But sir you have the board meeting-“  
“Postpone it , a guy needs to breathe right?” It’s not the sudden change in tone that had yeonjun gulping , it’s that look that he received , the type of look that makes you weak in the knees -not in the other sense- but because of fear, he decides to do what he was told and leaves immediately. 

After the secretary left jimin looked at his watch 9:30 am “he must be awake by now” .. so he decides to call him and he was right his baby answered right away.  
“Jiminie?”  
“Morning babe slept well?”  
“Ah yes just woke up, still in bed tho”  
“awe my lazy baby, I bet you’re squished between the pillows”says Jimin in a warming tone with a chuckle in the end. 

“Shut up, anyways what’s up you sound excited”  
That. Exactly that .  
That’s what make jimins face fall into a serious face , he was always able to read jimin like an open book , he doesnt need to see him to know what’s going on, at that his heart starts beating faster and butterflies start practicing their usual choreography in his stomach, soon enough his serious face is replaced by a warm smile . 

“Jiminie babe you there?”  
“Yes love I’m here.. I want you to call your boss and tell him you’re taking a week off”  
“Huh what? Why ? You okay ? You feel sick? Should I call jin hyung?”  
Jimin chuckles at that ‘cute’ he thinks ..  
“No babe I’m fine I just wanna spend time with the love of my life am I not allowed to?”  
“Oh but you have work , I told you to not feel bad for not being with me a lot we talked about it plus you have a board meeting soon and-“  
“Yoongi-hyung.”  
Oh god , yoongi definitely melted the sudden seriousness in his boyfriends voice , it’s no secret that he’s weak for jimin. Hot he thinks  
“Y-yes?” god knows how hard he tried not to stutter.  
“Can you do as I say ? please ?”  
“Okay but now?”  
“Do you want to wait until tomorrow morning ?”  
“No no I’m waiting come”  
“On it”  
And the call ends like that .  
Jimin feels giddy inside , he’s finally able to spend a week with his love, no work , no emergencies nothing. 

****  
Opening the door to the house he’s welcomed by yoongi’s scent , vanilla and a hint of coconut . he takes in the scent before getting in and closing the door . 

“Love, I’m here” 

He hears a shuffle noise coming from the bedroom while he puts his keys and bag on the counter .  
“Hey love” he looks up and there he is ,standing in all his glory, wearing one of Jimin’s shirt with nothing but underwear underneath, the sight makes Jimin coo on the inside but he doesn’t show it. Pushing those thoughts aside he steps closer and pulls the younger in for a warm hug while nuzzling his nose in his neck, the vanilla scent is evident , he probably showered in the morning, mumbling a small “I missed you” as he drops small kisses on the neck in front of him. 

“You big baby you were with me this morning” even if he sounds scolding but he actually isn’t, wrapping his arms around jimin’s waist, he puts his head on the latter’s shoulder.  
After a few they pull away , brushing some hair strands behind his ear and cupping his cheek Jimin whispers a low “beautiful” under his breath but it’s still heard by tae who starts blushing almost immediately. 

“Hmm”  
Jimin decides to play a bit it won’t hurt right.?  
“Missed your pretty face” and he leans forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, making Yoongi break into a smile that makes you wanna cry because of how pretty it is. 

“Missed your pretty brown eyes” another kiss on both eyes , “your cute nose” another one ,  
“Your cute mole” another one on his cheeks, leaving him a giggling mess .  
Then he leans close enough for their lips to brush together but not close to actually kiss . And then he decides to use his card properly so he whispers,  
“Your cute pouty lips”. 

Yoongi expects Jimin to kiss him like he did with other parts of his face , except he doesn’t , they stay like , eyeing each other’s lips , for yoongi jimins lips are the best thing he ever tasted , full plump and sweet, he starts to feel hot , he really wants to close the gap and kiss him but he doesn’t seem to, their breaths mixed together , hint of mint and coffee,they feel hot in their guts, the pits of their stomach burning with anticipation, longing for each other’s taste, both males seem to be getting pulled close by a higher force pushing them towards each other but pulling them away the second they’re about to touch. 

As yoongi starts to get impatient, his pout is immediately shown, he whispers a small “jiminie” and jimin is a weak man, sue him, so he pushes all the teasing aside and closes the gap between them. It’s soft, sweet, no rush, no lust, just two souls expressing their emotions by acts. 

Small pecks turn into a make-out session but they stop it before it gets heated, that’s for later that night.  
Pulling away from each other jimin asks “did you have breakfast?” “No I wasn’t really hungry” the answer comes with a small nose brushing against the others cheek. “Okay then let me change and then we can have breakfast together” 

And just like that their morning goes by in a blink of an eye, they make breakfast and eat while sharing some stories and laughing, then they clean the house together and taehyung goes to make some chamomile tea while jimin takes a shower. 

They cuddle in their bad with soft music playing in the background, coming from their TV.  
They talk about everything and nothing, from tae sharing a story about the neighbours he had when he was living alone before he moved in with Jimin, to Jimin cracking some jokes about a time when hoseok one of their friends who also work for him, got flustered when namjoon complimented his eye make up.  
They also discuss their plans for the week and they decide to go visit the country side for few days , since yoongi’s parents own a lake house there.

And just like that their days go by, cuddles all the time, few kisses here and there, soft, genuine smiles as they walk together down the street. 

Once the week is done and they go back to their routine, they strangely don’t feel sad or any negative thing, because they made sure to enjoy every second of their break and cherish each other’s presence, their bond grew stronger so their love, the promises they made to never leave each other no matter how hard times get , toentire always talk it out when something is bothering one of them, to be patient and provide affection for each other, because in the end, this is not the book, it’s just a chapter and a new one will come and they will overcome it.


End file.
